


butterflies {lumity}

by skotchnop



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight - Freeform, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Amity, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Luz Noceda - Freeform, Romance, The Boiling Isles, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), dear starboy inspired lol, gus porter - Freeform, pls idk how tags work here i got rlly used to wattpad, well kinda idk, willow park - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skotchnop/pseuds/skotchnop
Summary: two souls from two different worlds,what would blossom between these two girls?one with magic, while the other conjures in paper so plain.the human so daring, with the witchling in pain.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	butterflies {lumity}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lol i listened to the deh audiobook so im big boi inspired   
> also this whole thing will be written in amity's pov so :')

" _whenever you feel sad, draw a butterfly on your arm."_

_"your job is to keep the butterflies alive. don't kill them, please. like you, they want to live, and do so much."_

_"okay?"_

_"please don't hurt yourself."_

i woke up. 

i. 

...

who am i? 

i observe the surroundings around me. 

i'm in a...hospital room?

i was in a bed, white sheets covering half of my body. i was attached to some equipment. an iv bag, obviously, a heart monitor and some other equipment that i forgot the name of. 

it didn't take a while for me to realize that my head was bandaged, and so was my right arm, which was also in a sling. 

but what really made me question everything was the butterflies drawn on my left arm in a purple marker. 

i gaze at the discovery, wondering where they came from and why they're there. 

a knock on the door then fills the dead silence of the room. the nob twists, resulting to a man in white entering the room. 

"ah, you're finally awake. im dr. lunaria, i'll be looking after you today."

a doctor, i see. but i am wondering though, why am i in the hospital?

"excuse me, why am i in the hospital?" i ask, completely oblivious about the whole thing.

i really don't know what i'm doing here. i don't remember anything.

"you got into a pretty bad accident, and that caused some pretty bad amnesia. you've also been in a coma for two months. we don't really know if the memory you've lost can be regained, but can you remember your name?" the doctor asks as she darts her eyes to her clipboard.

i shook my head as i gripped my white silk sheets. my lips pressed into a thin line as i wait for her to speak again. 

finally, she spoke. 

"amity. amity blight."


End file.
